


Drenched In The Crypts

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Lust, Violence, sansa is really turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: Jon and Littlefinger are talking in the crypts, Sansa overhears part of the conversation and she has a reaction.





	Drenched In The Crypts

**Author's Note:**

> After the S7 trailer I thought about Sansa's reaction to Jon smashing Petyr Bealish against the wall. This is what came out.

Sansa was leading into the crypts of Winterfell to visit her parents and her brothers tombs. She was carrying a candle to light the way into the darkness and dampness of the soil beneath Winterfell.

The sound of her steps echoing in the chilly, moist crypt as she slowly walked along the tombs of her ancestors and feebly moving closer the granite stone where her mother and father were entombed. She lit the candles besides her parents’ grave when she heard a voice coming from her aunt Lyanna’s statue. Carefully, she drew near the voice, but before rounding the corner she halted and leaned against the wall, where from the with the corner of one eye she saw Jon beside the statue of her aunt facing Petyr Bealish.

She felt a sudden lump in her throat. Jon was the last person she wanted to deal with Littlefinger’s sycophantic, flattering, shady words, he didn’t have to fall into his traps, she had to protect him at all costs, yet there they were standing, apparently in the midst of a civilized conversation.

“your sister is a fine woman, my King. I grew quite fond of her over the years” she heard Petyr recounting

“you sold her to the Boltons” Jon’s voice rasp and low, yet severe and stern

“I did. I made a mistake, it pains me to know that Sansa suffered because of me. It wasn’t in my intentions to give her hand to someone as cruel and sadist as Ramsay Bolton” he sounded truly contrite of his choice

“How did you not know, Lord Baelish?” Jon took a step forward “you sold her to the House who betrayed her whole family lacking any information about Ramsey’s twisted nature? HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?” Jon raised his voice to a menacing tone

“I swear, I didn’t know”

 _Liar_ Sansa thought.

Petyr Bealish was the master of manipulation, he was cunning and clever, devious and deceitful.  
He was capable to play with people on his terms and will and after spending much time with him, she understood the only way to defeat him was in his own game.

Jon couldn’t though. Jon had lived years up North, fighting what was the greatest enemy and threat, but who lived too far away from the scheming plans and plotting in King’s Landing. He did not know Littlefinger’s mind, he did not know how to play. She had to protect him.

“do you take me for a fool?” Jon’s voice raised to a fearing level of stoicism

“I helped you taking back Winterfell, I came guiding the Knights of the Vale only to defeat the Boltons and make amend for my terrible mistake. I have done what was in my power for your forgiveness, your sister’s forgiveness”

Sansa stifled a disdainful snort

“the Knights of the Vale saved a lost battle, thanks to Sansa I stand still as King in the North, but you will not lay a hand on my sister. She is home now, where she belongs and no one will take her away from here” Sansa was befuddled by such statement

She got a bit closer and took a better glimpse of the two of them. Jon’s chest was deeply heaving up and down, showing off the rage and fury at the presence of Littlefinger

“I love her” Bealish simply stated

 _You loved my mother_ she retorted in her mind

She expected Jon to counter with a harsh response, he didn’t though. In a matter of a second he wildly grabbed Petyr’s throat and pinned him against the wall with one push, Petyr raised one hand and placed it on Jon’s wrist in attempt to free himself from his solid grip. Jon didn’t flinch and held him high, reinforcing the grip of his hand around his neck and grunting

“You’re a funny man, a very funny man” he said with his teeth clenched “but now you take back what you’ve just said” he groaned

Sansa formed a slight smile on her lips, the sight of her brother attacking Littlefinger was giving her a release she had not expected. She had to be the one to take him down, not Jon, yet there was a sense of satisfaction in the view of a Stark man chocking the life out of Baelish.

Jon was becoming more like their father - he had his temper, he had his looks, he had his demeanor, his morals and his way to talk. The majesty and solemnity flowing through him were radiating in the crypt as he was taking hold of the man who had sold her and betrayed her whole family.

Barring the fervor rushing and growing in her body for the very act in front of her eyes, she felt a tingle….down…down her belly, way down her navel. It was an odd shiver, a singular contraction of her inner parts that she had never experienced in her life. Unexpectedly she felt her walls vigorously tightening on their own, they were playing with her, making her recoil at the surprising, rousing feeling between her legs.

“you don’t love her. Don’t you dare talking about my sister in such way” Jon threatened him as Petyr was at lack of air and was about to suffocate

In that very instant a drop fell from her walls, she had no idea whether it was blood or another liquid, but she was sure something was wrong with her, maybe the consequences of what Ramsay had put her through.

She could glimpse Jon’s enraged, furious face, his dark eyes boring into Petyr’s, her name coming out of his lips like his own possession “Sansa is not yours to take, nor to love”

Sansa had the feeling her heart had skipped a beat. His way to protect her sounded more the one a man would use to protect his loved one, not his own sister. Too much rage, violence and possession slipped through his mouth.

“I…” Petyr could barely breathe, let alone speak a single word as Jon tightened his grip and his hand marked the flesh of Baelish’s neck

“You won’t touch her, you won’t speak to her, you won’t marry her, nor bed her”

 _bed her_ she repeated the words in her head several times as to fathom the reason why Jon pointed out the bedding part.

There was no time to mull over her brother’s words. Wetness was now moistening her small clothes, liquid involuntarily dripping out of her as a sense of arousal increased between her folds.

Rubbing her thighs one against the other to give herself pleasure, she closed her eyes and slid her hand down her dress and commenced to move her fingers in a circular way above the fabric right in that spot that ached for the relief she could only dreamed of.

Although she almost succeeded, she was interrupted by the screeching sound of an almost dying Littlefinger. Jon was almost strangling him to death and in that moment she decided it was time to stop the madness. She swallowed, composed herself and made one step ahead, tapping her shoes quite heavily to make herself known as she rounded the corner

“Jon!” she feigned consternation and astonishment for the image before her eyes

Jon turned his head and saw her “Sansa” he heavily sighed

“let him go NOW” her face like stone, her eyes cold like ice, her voice firm and severe, no single quiver of uncertainty.

She did not miss Petyr’s sly smile on his lips as he heard her request.

The wonderful scene she had witnessed just a moment before was now vanished, yet the titillation in her inner parts wasn’t subsiding as she was hoping. Jon spun around with a feral look that got her walls almost pulsating, making her chest heave deeply, her cheeks lightly flushing at the burning, hot feelings that was taking over her whole body, undermining the acting skills she had honed over the years thanks to the man that now was flung on the ground in attempt to catch his breath.

It could not be that. It could not be the desire, the lust she had heard of from women in King’s Landing. It could not be the sexual craving she no longer yearned for. That part of her sexuality had been taken from her, tore off before she could even know what it was like and she thought it was gone forever along with her innocence.

Until that moment though, when all of her senses awakened at once and the cold inside was heating up because of her brother.

He was Jon. A Stark. Her own blood.

Why was it happening to her? why with Jon?

“Sansa…”

Sansa didn’t mind to look at Jon once more, he made her weak, unable to control her emotions

“Lord Baelish, can you stand?”

“yes, my Lady. Your brother has quite the temper. I guess it’s in the Stark’s blood to violently protect the ones they love” he cunningly pointed out

Sansa kept her composure despite Petyr's curious remark “I apologize for his unkingly behaviour”

Jon had no intention to be the humiliated part in that scene and flew away from the crypts as Sansa forced herself to stay silent and not run after him to explain her motives for such detachment

 

After taking Petyr to his chamber, she went looking for Jon. She found him in Godswoods pacing back and forth

“Jon…” her features gentler, her eyes milder, her smile reassuring

as soon as he saw her he wanted to melt into her arms, but he stood still “why? why do you want him here? why did you stop me?”

“trust me, Jon. I need you to trust me” she stepped closer, they were a few inches away from each other

“I do. But I need to know, I have the right to know” his voice less harsh, his warm breath on her cheeks

“because you’re the King?” she inquired staring at him searching for the answer to another question

“because I’m your brother, we’re family” he retorted

She felt guilty, Jon had only protected her like a true brother and she was there with her small clothes still drenched because of him, because of her impure thoughts of him. And despite his brotherly words, the desire to cross the boundaries and kiss him on the lips to taste him once was pervading her mind

“Sansa, please what are you planning?” he asked her, almost begging her for the truth

“Not now. I need time and your absolute trust. You'll understand”

She didn't wait for his response and she ran away. She ran from her brother, from her feelings, from her carnal lust.

Ready to turn back to steel.


End file.
